Increasingly consumers are conducting financial transactions through Self-Service Terminals (SSTs) without the assistance of a teller or clerk. In fact, in many cases these transactions are conducted without any individual, other than a consumer, in the vicinity of the SSTs. In some cases, a security camera may be integrated into the SSTs or in proximity to the SSTs.
Common Self-Service Terminals include Automated Teller Machines (ATMs) and self-checkout terminals. Most SSTs are connected through a network to a remote system, which allows exchange of bank account or credit card information. An SST typically employs electronic and physical security measures to protect currency stored therein and transaction services performed thereon.
When a SST is manipulated to conduct unauthorized activity, the manipulation may not be detected until long after the act is complete. Security camera recordings may be reviewed for evidence of tampering and police may be involved to apprehend perpetrators, if they can be identified.